Hidden From Sight Hidden From Mind
by Katherine-Cullen34
Summary: Elena has had enough of all this vampire nonsense. She leaves Mystic Falls and wants to disappear from the face of the earth to only exists in others memories. Elena calls on Elijah for help. Although what she expected is not what she got.Set In Between: S2 E14; Crying Wolf and S2 E15; The Dinner Party (On hold until further notice, I have writer's block)
1. Chapter 1 Help

"Hello?"

"Elijah, I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2 Katerina

I waited in my car with the heat on full blasted. I'm about four miles out of Mystic Falls and in my car in front of a disgusting motel. Hopefully no one will notice my absence at least not for a few hours. There was a tap on my window, I jumped and whipped my head around. Elijah. At least its not some psycho killer, just an original vampire who mostly kills vampires and sometimes humans... Alright psycho killer sounds better.

I open the car door and stepped out. "Hi." I mumbled.

"Hello, Elena." He greeted with a false smile. "What do you need my help with?"

"I want you to help me disappear, as if I never existed."

His brows furrowed together. "Why would you want to do that?"

"I'm tried of all this vampire nonsense."

"But I am a vampire and you called me for help."

"And even if this seems silly I trust you and I know you wouldn't hurt me not intentionally. Plus Stefan would want to follow me and Damon wouldn't help me."

"How do you know if I will help?" He asked.

"I don't."

"Hmmm, I have no problem with helping you, but we had our deal. You promised to stay in Mystic Falls so I could protect you, your friends, and your family."

"If I'm away from the Salvatores my family, my friends, and myself will be safer."

"I suppose I could help you, but it would take several days. And I assure you I am not a very good road trip buddy."

"Hah." I scoffed. "It can't be any worse than being kidnapped by Damon

Elijah had insisted on driving since I need sleep and he didn't. He said that he knew people who could help, but that they lived on the other side of the U.S. We drove for an hour in silence except for the soft music playing from the radio. Our first stop was an abandon walmart.

"Stay close and go along with what is said." He whispered as we arrived at the front entrance.

Elijah knocked three times on the glass door. A woman dressed in all black answered. She was pale, had green eyes, and black hair that was pinned in a tight bun. Her lips were painted bright red and caked with foundation. She seemed to be in her early forties. She smiled brightly when she saw Elijah, but her smile faded when she saw me.

"Elijah, Katerina its lovely to see you again."

Katerina? She thinks I'm Katherine. Is this what Elijah meant that I should go along with what is said.

"Yes, it is lovely and aren't you looking beautiful as always." Elijah smiled. "Katerina you remember Greta?"

"Of course, Greta." I 'Katherine' smiled.

Greta turned to Elijah. "Will you be staying with us again?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Katerina and I have an early flight to catch. Were here actually to talk with Matthew."

"Oh." She said with obvious disappointment. "Follow me then."

I kept my head held high and followed behind Elijah as Greta held the door open. I kept my pace somewhat fast and tucked my vervain necklace into my shirt. Inside the walmart everything was white or beige color. There were large posts decorated with what looked like red velvet and velvet carpeting through the middle of the hall.

Greta lead us across the velvet carpet and through revolving doors. The room behind the revolving doors in a way looked like the Salvatore's dining room. There was a long table with leather chairs surrounding it. The chairs were filled with men drinking what looked to be liqueur in some glasses and blood in others. What I had failed to notice was that there were two dead girls lying dead on the table. I held in my urge to wrinkle my nose in disgust.

The man that sat at the head of the table turned to look. "Your greatness! I have brought Elijah and Katerina at their request to see you." Greta said with a curtsey.

Matthew stepped from his chair. "Thank you Greta, you may leave now." Greta nodded and left. "Elijah! Katerina! Its a pleasure to see you two again."

"As it is to see you." Elijah said.

"Well Elijah, Katerina I am sure you didn't come here to chat what exactly do you need?"

"A car, a car that we can leave at an airport. We have a car with us, a nice one. We are willing to trade if you are?"

"Yes, yes of course. Anything for old friends. Jakob will find you a car to your suitability."

A man got up from his seat and escorted us out of the room and to the left into what looked like a basement. Several cars were lined up against the walls. There were two white garage like doors on both sides of the room that were open. Elijah grabbed my elbow and kept me close to him. I shivered at his touch, his hands were freezing. He examined each car and there license plates.

"Jakob, we will take this one."

It was a black porch with dark windows. With my free hand I pulled my jacket closer as a breeze ruffled my hair. Jakob's nose wrinkled and he stared at me. His eyes were a black color and made his face look deadly. Elijah's grip tightened on my arm.

"You're not Katerina." Jakob growled.


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

So this isn't a chapter, but I'm probbley not going to be updating this story anytime soon because I don't really feel like its going anywhere, but I don't plan on deleting it. Who knows one day I might get a great idea, but until then I won't be writing anymore one this story. Thanks for understanding.


End file.
